newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Navitaria
A race of energy bipedal creatures that first arrived in the formation of the Mosaic Cloud, the Navitaria are originally native to the secret universe that they call the Astral Plane. Being from the Astral Plane, the Navitaria are interwoven with the energies of life force and magic that the Mosaic Cloud inhabitants use a form of. Notably, the Navitaria are one of the two parent races of the Ailuro of planet Anount, and are also responsible for the creation of the Eorlan sextet that are scattered across the Mosaic Cloud and the Conger Galaxy. With power that rivals the New Matter race of the Mosaic Cloud and even the gods of the young universe, the Navitaria now try to keep to themselves as a result of learning from their past mistakes. The Navitaria are heavily linked to the term "astral," which refers to 1) something that is connected to or resembles a star, and 2) something that relates to a supposed non-physical realm of existence to which psychic and paranormal phenomena are ascribed, and in which the physical human body is said to have a counterpart. Biology The Navitaria are native to the Astral Plane, which is a universe whose intersection point with the Mosaic Cloud is a supermassive black hole. The Astral Plane's environment can be described as similar to a neutron star all around, and the Navitaria have evolved to suit this environmental expanse. Because of their vastly different living conditions, the Navitaria do not naturally have a solid form, and actually are similar to the Mosaic Cloud gods in that they are essentially sentient energy. However, a notable difference is that whereas the Mosaic Cloud gods are composed of life force energy alone, the Navitaria are composed of plasma gases, life force energies, and Astral Plane residue. To bring the point home, the Navitaria are living suns. As opposed to Mosaic Cloud races, most of which deriving metabolic needs from electromagnetic force, the Navitaria sustain their metabolic needs through nuclear (strong) forces. These forces are what bind protons and neutrons into nuclei, and is in much higher concentration within the Astral Plane than the Mosaic Cloud. The binding energy that are partly released upon breakup of the nucleus is related to the residual strong force that is used in nuclear power and fission-type nuclear weapons. Because they thrive in areas of high concentrations of strong nuclear forces, Navitaria may find themselves gaining strength from neutron stars that they may come across, so as to replenish and conserve their energy. On the surface of these neutron stars, they utilize a kind of "nuclear chemistry" in the degenerate matter crust, converting it into metabolic energy. Being that they are sentient stars, the Navitaria can use their individualized magnetic fields to help self-sustain themselves when not able to access nuclear forces. Navitaria are born with bicolored body patterns. The primary color is similar to that of the star colors that make up the main sequence, with colors ranging from red to yellow to blue. The secondary color is traditionally white upon birth, but as a Navitaria grows older, this white may either 1) remain white, 2) turn black, or 3) turn brown. The secondary color shifts in accordance to whether a Navitaria will die and turn into a white dwarf, a black hole, or a brown dwarf. Their primary color may shift with age, too, although this color will still follow the main sequence. The overall body structure of a Navitaria may vary immensely between individuals, but there are many constants. The face of a Navitaria consists of only white pupil-less eyes, as the race has no need for visible noses, mouths, or ears. They do possess "hair," although this term is only a means for Mosaic Cloud inhabitants an easier time understanding. Each Navitaria has hair-like extensions of energy that are reflective of their individual personalities. Purebreed Reproduction The Navitaria lack any concept of gender, sex, and sexuality, and are fully capable of reproduction that is fairly synonymous to our concept of asexual reproduction. The process of "pregnancy" takes several hundred years to complete, with their usually bright luminosity dulled during incubation. During this time, the expectant Navitaria is incapable of movement or any other kind of action, as every moment during their pregnancy is spent meticulously shaping the concentrated life forces at their disposal into their vision of an ideal child. When the Navitaria completes "pregnancy," it sends forth from itself a sphere of celestial light, which will become a baby Navitaria. Even though a newborn Navitaria's awareness surpasses an adult Mobian, it will take tens of thousands of years before it will be considered fully mature in the eyes of its Navitarian community. The awareness that an adult Navitaria has is far beyond the understanding of nearly any other being that exists in the Mosaic Cloud. Hybridization Reproduction Unlike some other races, the Navitaria are capable of reproducing with any race that it meets, as they can use their powers to craft organic templates that is 99.9% genetically similar to their target of interest by drawing on the target's life force signature as a base. Most Navitaria play around with the templates of these organic shells that they craft for themselves, a wish for their hybrid offspring to have the best potential life possible, and to create interesting hybrids. The pregnancy period of a hybrid is whatever is considered average by the non-Navitaria parent. If the Navitaria is the one carrying the child, they will be unable to shed their shells to return to their Navitarian forms until the birth has occured. Abilities As a result of their unique physiologies, the Navitaria possess abilities that are associated with characteristics of a sun, and they also have abilities that match or even exceed those of Mosaic Cloud gods. However, while the gods are more likely to utilize the energy and magic subcategories of life energy, the Navitaria have mastered the art of manipulating life force in its rawest forms. Navitaria can easily live for millions of years, and to most people, a Navitaria may seem immortal, or at least extremely long-lived. Which isn't entirely false. As life force/plasma beings, the lifespan of a Navitaria can continue indefinitely. Sun Characteristics Being living suns, the Navitaria have complete control over their personal gravity and electromagnetic fields.They can use their gravity to pull or push objects away from them, or exert gravitational pressure to crush opposing enemies. In that same line of thought, a Navitaria can make the surrounding environment very "heavy" or "light" by altering the vicinity's gravitational holds. Flattening and compressing objects is also within the abilities of a Navitaria, and some more aggressive individuals will use their gravity fields to physically shatter an object that is in their way. By redirecting their own personal gravity, a Navitaria is capable of flight, and by compressing gravity at focused points, a Navitaria is capable of forming small black holes. Lastly, because gravity can influence time, it is entirely possible for a Navitaria to manipulate time. To varied extents, Navitaria can manipulate their electromagnetic fields as well, but it seems to be an involuntary reflex for most members of the species. Those who are able to do so can manipulate the wide versatile ranges of electricity and magnetism, as well as their sub-components. Navitaria who are skilled in the usage of their gravity fields can manipulate their own size as well, using their gravity to shunt or absorb additional mass in order to become bigger or smaller. Another noticeable ability is the Navitarian Flare, an ability similar to what Mosaic Cloud inhabitants understand as a solar flare. A Navitaria is able to unleash solar heat from their body in that both melts the surrounding area and temporarily shuts down electronic equipment. When used at full power, the Navitarian Flare is comparable in power to a supernova. Life Force Abilities Being living life force, the Navitaria possess in innate knowledge of the inner workings of life force, where it comes from, and how it can be used. They know the locations and distances of all leylines that magic travel through, and possess a high enough arcane knowledge that they can manipulate reality around themselves on a local scale. This stems from naturally understanding the workings of magic and energy manipulation that stem from life force. However, it is notable that Navitaria prefer the usage of raw life force as opposed to energy manipulation and magic. Using life force abilities, Navitaria can interact with, communicate with, and understand the workings of the souls of individuals that they encounter. Abilities that are demonstrated by heitero Ailuro that understand Physisoma are easily achievable, as are other usages of soul-based powers. By using its gravity powers to pull in ambient particles in tandem with life force, a Navitaria is able to craft a near-perfect organic duplicate shell of any being that it meets. This allows a Navitaria to integrate into new societies it comes across with ease. History The history of the Navitaria is fairly long and mostly irrelevant to the workings of the Mosaic Cloud. They did not become a known presence until the collision of the Milky Way Galaxy with the Andromeda Galaxy and the ShatterStone. It is at this point that the Navitaria begin to play a role, however short-lived it may have been. And although their time in the Mosaic Cloud was brief, they've arguably left the biggest impact whether it was their intention to do so or not. Notable reminders of the Navitaria legacy include the Ailuro, the Eorlan, and the Apex Armaments that scattered across the Mosaic Cloud. Prehistoric Times With the Milky Way Galaxy at about 17 billion years old, it finally collided into the Andromeda to create the Mosaic Cloud Elliptical Galaxy. Although its origin was unknown, the ominous and strange ShatterStone somehow finds itself at the middle of the merging supermassive black holes the two galaxies each held, ripping a hole through the fabric of space through the black holes as a funnel to the Astral Plane... Trivia * The term "Navitaria" is both singular and plural when used to refer to the species. But when used as an adjective, the correct term is "Navitarian." * The Navitaria believe the New Matter are at fault for "corrupting" the Eorlan, and hold a vehement grudge against the New Matter for it. * Navitaria don't actually have DNA or any kind of natural genetic signature. So, any Navitarian hybrid is nearly 100% related to their other parent race by blood (depending on how much a Navitaria tampers with the template), but in terms of life force signature is 50% Navitarian/50% Other Race. Category:Species